fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beneath the Sky of Shattered Dusk
Before The Battle The Dark guild master, Crowley, was done being forced to hide in the shadows by that girl, Samarra. He calls upon his right hand man (well woman): Nova. An obedient young woman with a no memory of her past. Perfect. That makes her untraceable. Nova's eyes are a cold, deadly silver and her vibrant deep red hair makes her seem wild. She is unscarred and unmarked, with the exception of her guild tattoo which rests on the right side of her neck. Her clothing consists of a black, leather crop top, black leather pants, black thigh high boots, and black and silver accessories. This includes piercings all over her ears, two on her bottom lip, a nose stud, a tongue stud, and an eyebrow piercing. A black sword rests at her side. He addresses her carelessly. "Nova. I think it is far past the time to drive that imbecile woman out of my town... send her a message would you? And prepare the guild for a massacre." "Yes, sir." "Good. And remember to return quickly, my dear." he responds with a nasty grin. Nova bowed and walked away quickly. Crowley was a disgusting, perverted old man; however she had no choice but to put up with him.. He allowed her into the guild when she was but a young, orphaned street rat. No home, no family, no money, and shunned by the town. She must show gratitude and fulfill his every request. That included the one where he asked for her hand in marriage. As she twisted the diamond ring that rested on her left hand, she became more spiteful. Nova sent out a team to attack an innocent looking mage no older then fifteen. That ought to get the point across. She didn't like being objectified by Crowley, but gods did she like being powerful. She surveyed her weaker guild mates and realized how easily she could destroy them. A smirk worked its way onto her lips as she stood atop a table in the guild hall. "Oy! The master has a message for you lot: prepare for battle, for today we attack Koma Inu and take back the territory that is rightfully ours. They are weakened by their need to protect so fight to kill and take down many as you go." Nova cracks her knuckles and neck before continuing." Show the strength of Shattered Dusk... and may Darkness consume us all." "May Darkness consume us all!" the rest of the guild shouted. She wraps her fingers around the handle of Dark Vision. Anyone who stands in her way of victory will be cut down. Be it the Koma Inu scum, the filthy townspeople, or her own incompetent guild mates. All will be defeated if necessary in the coming battle. There was a whole lot of Hell to be dished out... And who better to serve it than a demon? When she returns to Crowley and kneels, facing him, he lets a out a low laugh that freezes Nova's blood. "Ah, my little bird, it seems as if I have frightened you. Be not afraid. For soon you shall rule this petty town, and then the world, by my side. That is what you want, isn't it? Revenge on those who tossed you aside in your time of need? Those who turned away from the starved, sickly little girl who was all on her own? Right Nova?" "Yes, sir." "Then you have no need to fear me, my precious gem. I accepted you then for I knew you would grow up strong and beautiful. Will you follow me into battle, Nova? Protect me at all costs? Show me true loyalty, my pet, and when we are wed you shall become this lands queen." He asked, caressing her guild mark with one hand and examining her ring with the other. He kissed her hand and grinned lecherously. And although tears threatened her eyes and made her stomach sick at the thought of being "his gem", she responded with what was expected... "Yes, sir." NEXT CHAPTER: You Have Been Forewarned...